The Legend Of The Night Angel
by hell's angel heaven's devil
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves and Bella becomes a hybrid vamp/were and thats not all she also becomes a Dragon rider and is destined to be the most powerful,she also has a guardian who's a werecat named Nala, R
1. Hybrid

Okay so this is my second fan fiction even though I didn't finish the first one yet I think I'll try to throw around some ideas and try to get a good story but like the other one this is another Twight fan fiction but this is a cross between twilight and Eragon I wanted to write about this because I am reading the book right now and I have to say I love it but not a much as twilight so this is the plot.

Like the other story after Edward left, Bella wondered the woods alone and was changed into a vampire by Victoria ,but something goes wrong when Sam's werewolf blood mixes with the venom and she becomes a hybrid but that's not it when she was walking in the forest she came upon a smooth swirling blue colored rock and brought it home, but as the days past she finds herself becoming different she slowly becomes even stronger, faster, smarter, than an of the werewolves or vampires that have walked this world but she also becomes drawn to the mysterious rock…….. But little does she now that her life is about to become even more complicated than ever before. She enters the world of adventure, romance, dragons, prophecies, battles, and more.

**Heart of Ice**

**Chapter one**

Bella Pov

"I'm leaving Bella …… forever" my Edward said as my body began to tremble.

"What Edward……. Are you leaving now?" I asked trying to say my words clearly.

"Yes we are leaving soon all of us" he said with and emotionless expression.

"Well that sure changes things" I said feeling the tears beginning to pour out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella but we don't love you you're just…….. to different for us and you'll bring danger to my family and yourself but I'll always care for you in a way……. Just promise to be careful" he said as my heart froze over and shatter into millions of pieces never to be put back again.

"I….I promise" I said looking towards the ground.

"For Charlie's sack of course" he said

"Will Alice say bye before she leaves." I said hoping to see my best friend/sister one last time.

"Sorry Bella Alice and everyone has already left and now it my time to leave live a long and beautiful life Bella" he said before kissing my forehead and disappearing from my life forever.

I don't know how long I stood there before my legs began to move; I felt the cold numbness take over and then nothing. I was aware of my legs and arms being cute by the vines and bushes, but I felt nothing just like my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore without him in my life there's no reason to live on, I thought before my lifeless body hit the ground.

"What do we have here, why are you all alone dear Bella." Someone said when I realized it was Victoria I felt someone pick me up and put me against a tree.

" I guess your dear Edward left you here all alone well it just makes things a lot easier for me to kill you but I must know why he left you" she said cupping my chin and pulling my face up so my lifeless eyes were staring at her blood red eyes.

"He doesn't…… no never loved me I was just a toy for him to play around with and dispose of when he and his family felt like it" I said feeling my body frieze over.

"I see to bad he would have loved to see you get killed than." She said

"Kill me I have no reason to live you would only give me the thing I want most." I said it was true life would be just too hard to bear.

"What you want me to kill you?" she said shock clearly showing on her beautiful face.

"Yes there is only more pain to come if I live on." I said

"Very well I shall grant you your wish." She said before punching though the stomach and I went flying though the tree.

Even though she **tourchered me for days I didn't scream or even say a word why would I so someone could bring me back to me hell A.K.A a world without Ed-him even though I missed him I couldn't bring myself to say his name knowing that he and the rest of his family didn't really love me.**

**That's when I noticed the touchier had stopped. That was when I found Victoria gently brushing my hair with her pale fingers as my head lay on her lap. When I looked up at her eyes what I saw surprised me it held pain, grief, and……… love?**

**"I'm sorry Bella you just lost the love of your life in a way that is a hundred times more painful than mine, my love was killed because of a sick game, but at least I knew he loved me, and didn't play around with my heart like it was a silly toy." She said at first I didn't believe her but when I looked into her eyes they told me that it was the truth.**

**"Don't be, you are angry that you lost the one you loved most and your confused about what to do so the pain can leave but if my death is what it takes to make all the pain go away or even lessen it so be it." I said knowing that from my death someone's pain even Victoria's pain of losing James will disappear.**

**"Bella thank you but I can't bring myself to do it you were just someone who wished to live your life with your love but found out that he never loved you that itself is a fate worse than death itself so I will do the only thing I can," she said before I felt a her bite into my neck and the venom coursing though my veins.**

**"You will become the most powerful, gentle, free spirited, beautiful, and more Vampire that has ever walked among us, do not give up on life like I have you are a person I wish I had more time to spend with even though I had little time with you I feel like you are my daughter and I hope you forgive me for what I have done to you but you will not be a vampire you shall be tutis illorum vos diligo , proeliator illi quisnam can't pugna pro themselves , angelus ut vigilo super totus." She said as I heard a pack of animals running towards us and then everything felt like it was on fire but yet again I couldn't scream.**

**"Promise me something carus unus to never give up fight until you can fight now more win all your battles and out run death itself." She said with a loving motherly voice I nodded wishing to make her happy before she left.**

**"Thank you carus unus" she said kissing my forehead before gently laying back down onto the warm grass.**

**That's when I saw it a pack of horse seized wolves circling Victoria, but that's not all I saw Sam Uley walking towards her.**

**"I warned you Bloodsucker, but now you're dead" Sam snapped at her **

**"I have acknowledged that part and I shall not fight but promise me one thing." She said looking over to me with nothing but loving eyes.**

**"That depends on what you want." Sam said with an uneasy voice**

**"Protect Bella with everything you have help her become use to this new life I have given her, help her see herself as what she really is not a vampire but an angel." She said with so much love I knew that her words were true that she thought of me like a daughter and she as my mother.**

**"I promise." Sam said with shock showing clearly on his and all the wolves faces.**

**"I shall make that promise as a last wish sister but before we do that we have do kill the newborns who have come" **Laurent** said as he appeared walking though the trees.**

**"Very well after this you are dead leech." Sam said running behind a tree and reappearing as a black furred wolf.**

**Victoria nodded her head as she and Laurent lowered into a crouch position preparing to attack. The newborns flew though the trees pouncing on the wolves only to be swung around and being ripped to pieces. Victoria began the fire as Laurent though pieces of vampires into the flame.**

**That's when I saw five newborns jumping towards me I my closed my eyes waiting for the ripping but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw Victoria blocking me as she fought the newborns off getting bit marks and scratches before Laurent came over and ripped the newborns before throwing them into the fire.**

**My blood was still leaking out from my bite wound as I watch Sam and 8 newborns fight him. He took down most off them but one newborn got him on the ribs be surprise. He though Sam towards me as the venom and Sam's blood mixed and changed my blood even more. After that I went black knowing that when I awaken things will be even more complicated.**

**Sam's pov**

I watched as Bella lay on the ground still transforming, but the odd thing was that those two bloodsuckers said the transformation only took three days it's been nearly two weeks now. Maybe it was because of my blood mixing with hers I hope she's okay now that she has my blood running through her veins I feel a fatherly pull towards her.

I allowed the two leeches to live so if Bella needed help learning how to hunt they would teach her; when ever they went to hunt I always had some guys from my pack take them. That Victoria girl even begged to stay with Bella though her transformation which didn't surprise me because of what she made me promise on.

I was thinking about how to tell Bella that the newborns who attacked followed her scent to her house and killed Charlie, I hope she doesn't kill herself I could even adopt her she is technically related to me because of the whole blood mixing thing and it would have been what Charlie would have wanted for her to be safe and have a home.

I began to think about the house we built for her and Charlie so they could stay down at La Push for summer yeah that would be a perfect place for her to stay and its right next door to my house ant ways. That's when I saw Bella starting to move around.

I quickly ran to her side ignoring the horrible vampire smell and looked at her. She truly is the most beautifulest thing that ever walked or is going to walk this planet. Victoria was right she truly is an angel. She slowly opened my eyes and what I saw were the most beautiful eyes that belonged to no vampire or werewolf but an angel.

Dear Fanfiction readers,

So what do you think of my first chapter I was going to keep writing but I just wanted to see how good it is so far so I can keep on going or delete it. I like the story but you guys would probably get all confused, but to all who understand it please review so I can see if I keep on writing or just drop it 

Love Hell's Angel Heaven's Devil


	2. Writer's note please read

Okay Fanfiction readers Please, please forgive me I'm writing the next chapter right now and I just wanted to point out some things.

I'm putting a little remix into the dragon riders and there powers for further chapters.

I didn't read the second book because I don't have time but if I do a sequel I'll read the book.

There is more than one world like different universes.

I'm also changing the story a little for Eragon, sorry if you guys like the original, but I feel that Eragon should have helped his brother.

Thank you for all the reviews and please if you want to leave a comment or go on my profile and vote if Bella's dragon should be a girl or boy that would be great, and I hope I finish the next chapter and I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it's taking me forever to update.


	3. A New Friend

So this is my second chapter I hope you like it and please read and review oh and I think I'm going to make this an EdwardxBella fanfiction and some other parings like EragonxArya, and other characters That I made up and so you don't get confused. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Oh and just to ask do you have any good names for Bella's dragon and if it should be a girl or boy sorry I would do one of the poll thingy but it is so confusing but I'll try to put one up so you can vote sorry first time Fanfictioner, and I only read the first book because I didn't like the second book I mean shouldn't Eragon try to help his brother even if he is his half brother, he had a hard life and would you want to die just after finding your dragon he just needs some help finding the right road again, so sorry if I leave out some characters, but if you tell me what characters you want in the story tell me but part of the reason I didn't read that story was because I didn't have the book I got to only read the last to chapters before I left school. (I'm on spring break) they told us to return all the books so I couldn't check it out sorry, but just remember tell me the character you want in the story and I'll but it in.

A New Friend

Bella's Pov

The unbelievable pain grew in my body like a never ending wild fire .Then like it was never going to end it suddenly all disappeared it felt like I was surrounded by warmth and ………happiness but threes no such thing as happiness without _him _wait get a hold of yourself you promised Victoria to keep on fighting and never give up no matter what so what if he doesn't love me even though I know in my heart that I won't be able to stop loving him if he can move on so can I.

"Is she about to wake up?" I heard a deep unfamiliar voice said

"Shut up you might frighten her" another voice said but had the same deep voice like the other one

"Both of you quite down before I make you leave." A third voice said in a dangerously low voice

"Vi…..Victoria?" I said tiring to force the air out of my lungs.

"I'm here _carus unus__** (oh and don't worry I plan on having Victoria explain what the**__**words she said means)**_ I shall not leave your side for as long as you wish." She said in a soft yet fierce voice

"No please stay I can't see anything and I'm so confused." I quickly said as I tightened my grip on her hand that held mine's though out the Pain, the reason I felt it was because it was the only warmth I felt though out the pain.

"Then I shall stay." She said as I felt her brushing my hair with her fingers in a delicate manner.

"So shall I" I heard a deep yet smooth voice said, I was about to ask who else was hear when I noticed that all I could see was darkness.

"Victoria why can't I see and if I can't see why do, I know were everyone is standing!" I said looking at the direction I Knew Victoria was but seeing nothing. _**What the hell is going on I know vampire's have the whole stronger abilities but I drought a vampire can do this!!!!!**_

"Don't freak out Bella we'll explain everything but if you feel any pain than just tell me and I'll stop okay" she said giving my hand a small squeeze to reassure me, I nodded and felt here put my head gently onto her lap.

"Wait before you start who else is here?" I asked looking towards the pitch black darkness know there was supposed to be others standing there instead of the darkness.

"Hey Bella it's me Jacob **(sorry if I** **didn't spell it right)** I don't know how to say this to you in a way were you won't freak out so I'm just going to say it straight out I'm a werewolf." He said with an uneasy voice and I don't blame him

"It's okay I understand no wonder you were always looking strangely at Ed-HIM." I said quickly but not quickly enough because I began to feel the sadness overwhelm me but it suddenly all went away when I felt a large hand take my other hand into it and give it a squeeze.

The warmth felt …….. Good it was like I was drown to him in a fatherly way. _**OMG I hope he doesn't find it weird but I'm technically his daughter doe to the whole blood mixing thing…….WAIT I completely forgot about the whole blood thing good and I thought my life couldn't get more complicated.**_

"Oh my god Sam what happen is it okay for the venom to mix with your blood is it why I can't see and why I can barley move my body what do I do!" I said in one big breath surprising everybody I could tell because everybody jumped a little at my voice.

"Calm down Bella its okay we're here we won't go but for now just listen to the 8story." He said in a gentle voice as he brushed his fingers on my hand. I slowly but surely nodded my head

"Well okay while we were fighting the newborns, I was out numbered and couldn't take one newborn out before he wounded me and through me over to your body, since you were still bleeding and the blood leaking out of my wound mixed with your blood……… or venom you became a hybrid half vampire and half werewolf………… I'm so sorry Bella this is my entire fault!" he suddenly cried shocking me but instead of being mad I simply gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him.

"No Sam don't it is not your fault its no ones the past is the past, we should remember the past learn from our mistakes and look towards the future with hope like all should." I said shocking myself by the words I used.

"Thank you Bella you are so kind oh and there is others here as well there's Quil, Emry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Laurent" he said as I looked over to the supposed to be people.

"Hello Bella I'm Laurent I know we don't know much about each other but I hope we will get a chance to bond like you have with Victoria just know that I'm here to help you with anything and if there's any time where you wish for me to leave than please tell me." He said with a hopeful voice

"Of course Laurent I would love to get to know you but for now we should find out what's wrong with me so I can walk with out hitting a tree……… wait I already do that well at least I have a reason for being so clumsy." I laughed as I heard everyone else join in.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but are you well……… um thirsty?" Jacob said trying to find the right word, which is when I noticed the burning feeling at the back of my throat it wasn't that bad it feels like when your throat is itchy all you need to do is ignore it but I guess I shouldn't do that.

"Yeah a little it feels like my throat is itchy but that's all why" I said

"That's strange normal newborns go crazy for blood but I guess because you're half werewolf you can control it much better but I think I'd feel better if you hunt so it would be okay for Sam to take you to the cabin." Victoria said and I nodded before feeling Victoria pick me up and set me on her back

"Victoria I can walk you know" I said crossing me arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry Bella but even if you are a well half vampire we still have trouble walking blind." Victoria said

"No seriously I think I can walk myself but just in case could you catch me if I fall." I said as I slowly got off Victoria's back and touch the floor.

"Okay but if you fall I won't let you walk around with out someone with you okay?" Victoria said in a very motherly tone I nodded and took one step forward.

As I took a step it felt like I could see the earth it was like a radar _**(like the blind earth bender in avatar the last air bender, Tafe, sorry if I spelled it wrong, or in the movie Daredevil but just so you know there will be no avatars or stuff like that I just couldn't find a way for her to earth bend you now a technique and to clear some things up I'm going to add a few powers for the dragon riders but you'll just have to find out about the powers when I post them up)**_every time I took a step it was like sending a wave of energy that allowed me to me to see where everything and everybody was. I felt everyone move towards me it was like they were sending a wave of energy towards me; it looked like the person had lines of white energy moving down there body over there surface showing me every detail of there body.

"Don't its okay I'm fine it's strange but I can see everything around me even the ants over there." I said as I pointed at the ant hill

"That's awesome Bells do something else try to walk unless you think you're a clumsy now as when you were a human!" I heard Jacob yell he was always a goof I thought before taking the first steps of my new life.

I began to walk in a steady pace but it didn't take much time till I didn't need to stop and look at the things around me I even she what's in the sky because on the weird energy I get from it.

"That's great that you can walk without help but I feel it is best if you have someone with you and go hunting maybe you can't see because you haven't hunted yet" Victoria said with a very worried yet loving motherly tone

"Okay but can I run alone if I don't get my eyesight back than I better practice walking and running like this not that its bad or anything but I have to say that I think its better than normal eyesight even for a vampire." I said with confidence in my and it was true I do think that it's better than normal eyesight, you can see farther and see where everything is its amazing to be able to now were everything is.

"Okay I'm ready but could you go first Victoria?" I said in a small voice knowing Victoria could still hear.

Victoria Pov

Bella is so beautiful if only she could see how truly beautiful she is right now.

"Of course Bella I would love to, would you like to go Laurent and do any werewolves would like to go?" I asked staring at them and then Laurent

"I think I would like to go and help you watch Bella in case anything happens." Laurent said a wide smile spreading a crossing his face. _**I can always count on him he is like my brother, I just hope Bella looks at him like that or at least a friend she can always go to I thought to my self. **_

"I think I'll go the rest of you better get home we'll have a meeting about this later." The dog-Sam said _**I better call him that Bella would probably get mad at me and since he'll help her I better so some respect I better tell Laurent that too.**_

"Okay Sam we'll see ya later." The large on said well there all large but I think his name is Jacob or something I'll get the names straight later for now I should teach Bella to hunt. __

__Bella began to run as I watched I noticed she was more graceful than an other vampire I have ever meet and it just makes it more amazing that she can run this fast and not trip but it seems like she's holding back I wouldn't be surprised if she could run faster then _**HIM**_ she is a hybrid whether that made her stronger or weaker we'll find out later.

"Okay Bella what do you smell around you?" I asked Bella as I smelt a couple of Deer near by.

"I don't need to smell I can well………… I guess I can sense them over there near the lake drinking water three on the left and two on the right." She said pointing towards the lake where the deer were.

I stopped dead in my tracks and so did the others they must have been as surprised as I was, who wouldn't

"You are so amazing Bella, you don't even need your scent to hunt" Laurent said reassuring Bella that we didn't think she was a freak.

"Okay enough of the talking Bella needs to hunt we can figure that stuff out later" I said in a motherly voice _**I know she has a mother but I can't help but feel this way towards her. Is this how Esme felt about her coven that they were all her children besides Carlisle of course I can see why she wanted to protect them and I shall do the same for Bella even though she is strong everyone needs a person there for them and I don't think I would live with myself if I hurt Bella.**_

"Okay Bella I'll go first then you can try." I said turning towards the dears and sifting into a crouch position before lunging towards the dear. I quickly snapped its neck and drank its blood. It took awhile to get use to the blood but it got all the guilt away and it only made it taste better when I remember that Bella wouldn't like me drinking humans, it would make her happy that we were drinking animal blood than humans.

"Okay Bella you can try it like that or would you like me to kill him for you and a little later Laurent can teach you how to hunt?" I asked it just didn't seem very kind of me to ask here to kill something even animals right after she woke up, but I didn't stop her when she told me she wanted to do it be herself.

I watched as Bella shifted into a crouch position and lunged forward towards the deer. She quickly snapped its neck and drank it dry. I was about to go over there and congratulate her when she suddenly moved of towards the trees, that's when I noticed the scent of hikers near by. I ran as quickly as I could towards Bella, but what I saw was amazing Bella was playing with a mountain lion literally, they were wrestling but in a playful way.

"Bella what are you doing?!" I asked half cried because of the worry I had for her.

"It's okay she won't hurt me." She said as she looked up at me and I gasped

"Bella your eyes there" I said unable to finish the sentence.

"Let's make it a surprise you can see how you look like when we get back but can you see us right now I mean like with normal vision?" I heard Laurent ask

Bella's Pov

I looked around and realized I could see again but it was like seeing everything in a whole new way, I could see all the details of the forest down to it last inch.

"Wow…." Was all I was able to say, but I was knocked out of my trance when I heard the mountain lion purred as she rubbed her large body against my leg.

"Can I keep her she wouldn't cause any trouble and I don't think she wants to leave me either." I said to Victoria who eyed the mountain lion with curiosity as did Sam and Laurent.

"I don't see a problem with it but you'll have to keep her away from the kids we don't want an accident to happen." Sam said

"Thank you Sam I promise to take care of her." I cried as I crouched down and pet her beautiful fur.

"What are you going to name her?" Laurent asked me as he went over to pet her head too.

"I think Nala is a good name for her." I told him and it was True I thought Nala was a good name because it's exotic like her, she was larger than any mountain lion I have ever seen and even big enough to ride, she has beautiful pure white fur and amazing ocean blue eyes.

"_**I like that name what's your name?" I heard a voice in my head.**_

_**"I must be going crazy." I laughed in my head until I heard it again.**_

_**"No you're not going crazy I'm a werecat and if you don't believe me look it up." I heard a strange beautiful voice say**_

__"Bella are you okay you suddenly became tense?" I heard Victoria say

"Victoria is there such thing as a werecat?" I asked tiring not to sound crazy, mission failed

"Well legend says that werecats chose a master ever few generations, they say that the werecat chooses it's owner and will forever follow there master until he or she dies, they were valued as the guardians of time and the earth, but why do you ask?" Victoria asked as she stared at me.

"Well……. How can I say this I think Nala is a werecat because she kind of ……. Talked to me in my head." I said looking at Victoria, then Laurent, and finally Sam who all looked plain surprised.

"Are you sure that Nala is a werecat?" Victoria asked looking like a worried mother

"Yep she even told me in my mind just wait let me try it again." I said as I looked at Nala

"_**Hey Nala you there?" I asked**_

"_**Of course I'm here I'll always be with you no matter what." I heard her say in a gentle and determined voice**_

"_**Could you maybe talk to them so I can prove you are a werecat and that I'm not crazy?" I asked in a very pleading voice. **_ __

"_**If that is your wish, but would you like me talk to them individually or tell them all at once?" she asked**_

"_**What do you mean be all at once?" I asked confused**_

"_**Well I can talk to everyone here like it's a four way phone everyone can hear each other and can talk to an body else as long as I now who they are or at least how they look like." Nala said as I nodded my head saying that I understood and told here to tell them all at once.**_

"_**As you all now I'm Nala as Bella had named me and I am a werecat." She said in a determined voice that no one would drought, not even me. **_

"_**So werecats are not legends there real?" Sam asked in amazed voice**_

"_**Yes and I have chosen Isabella as my master and shall forever be with her no matter what and if I must follow your rules in order to be with her then ever well, is there anything else you would like me to know?" I heard Nala say at that moment I knew that I would never be alone because I have Nala with me.**_

"_**Well we just want you to stay away from the La Push people until we tell you it is safe to show yourself and could you tell us what you eat?" Sam asked **_

"_**I eat what mountain lions eat if that's all you want to know?" Nala said sounding slightly bored**_

"_**No I guess you van live with Bella but you must promise not to bring harm to anybody, understood?" Sam said with his leader voice **_

"_**I shall not attack anybody, but you must understand that if I see anyone as a treat towards Isabella I will take that person out to protect Bella." Nala said as she brushed against by arm in a protective way**_

"_**That is all I ask and it would be best if we head in its getting dark unless Bella needs to hunt more?" Sam asked looking towards me but I shock my head no, because the burn feeling was gone.**_

We began to turn towards the direction of La Push when Sam said something that was about to change me life even more.

"Bella I need to talk to you, before I say this know that there are always people here and out there that love you." He said sadness flowing from his voice what he was about to say must affect him too to have him have that much sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, do you remember when the newborns attacked?" Sam asked not able to look me straight in the face something must be wrong I just knew it but I still nodded my head not know what was coming next.

"They didn't go straight towards you they followed your scent to your house and ……..Charlie was home……." He said not knowing how to finish the sentence but I didn't need it to be finished I knew what he was saying my father was dead. I couldn't take it anymore first Edw-HE left, then the newborns attack, my blood gets mixed with the werewolf blood and I become an even bigger freak, and finally Charlie is murder how the hell can this all happen on one day, why , what did I do to deserve this my father dieing on my birthday.

I began to crying knowing that I couldn't hold it in. I feel on to my knees and cried into my hands. I felt Victoria knell be my side and pull me into a loving hug which I returned. I felt sadness consume me all I felt was sadness and sorrow as I cried into Victoria's shoulder. I noticed that real tears were coming from my eyes but I could care less all, I was grateful that I could cry for the lose of my dad. I cried for I don't know how many hours, but though out those hours no one left in fact some people even came to say there sorries for my lose. I finally lost the will to cry when I some how feel asleep. I felt someone lift my body up, before I felt a light breeze hit my body.

"Sleep_ carus unus _we won't leave you no matter what we're family now and family always stick together though sadness, sorrow, joy, grief, love, pain, and everything else the world has to through at us." Victoria said as I felt her lay me gently do on a bed, while she brushed the strands of my hair from my face and slowly darkness consumed me, but it didn't hurt like the darkness I felt when _**HE**_ left me it was the good kind of darkness like the line that Nyx the goddess of the night said "_darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good"_

Victoria's Pov

When Bella finally feel asleep I gently picked her up and began to run towards the house Sam had built for Bella. I gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her beautiful form. I quickly turned off the lights and left the door slightly open just incase Bella would wake up and I wasn't in the room.

"Is Bella asleep?" I heard Laurent say when I reached the living room.

"Yes, is Sam here?" I asked him

"No he had to get some sleep, but he told me that he would come over in the morning to see Bella." Laurent told me

"Bella is special Laurent, we know it but I don't want anybody to push Bella on her powers she'll learn it at her own pace, all I need to know is are you going to be there for her, because I don't think I have the will to leave Bella after what happened?" I asked him as I stared at him straight in the eye

"I would never leave you or Bella you know that but if I have to promise to assure you then very well, I promise to protect Bella and stay by her side no matter what happens in her past, present, and future." Laurent said making me feel relived that Bella would have another family member with her.

I continued to think for the rest of the night about Bella and how we could help her, until I heard a Bella stir in her bed upstairs, I quickly ran up stairs to make sure she was alright. When I reached her room I noticed that she had woken up and was confused about her new surroundings.

"Its okay Bella this is your new house Sam and the others built it for you so don't worry." I said reassuring her that it was nothing to worry about.

Bella's Pov

"What time is it Victoria?" I asked her as I took in the new surroundings and memorized all the details.

"3:20 am you were sleeping for a while why don't you get changed and then we can talk I'll get you some clothes, how about you take a look at how you look like now there's a mirror in the restroom." She said before gracefully leaving the room to get me new cloths.

I slowly made my way towards the bath room not knowing what to except when I see what I now and forever will look like. When I reached the mirror I froze in shock until I was brought back into the real world by Laurent's echoing laughter from down stairs.

My looks could even, no definitely beat Rosalie's looks. I was no longer the plain Bella my hair is now a silky pitch black with dark blue strips that back it look like highlights but are natural and it was much longer now it ends at the bottom of me back barely reaching my butt. I'm also taller instead of being 5'4" I'm 5'8". I'm even paler than normal, I mean paler than any vampire I have ever met, but then again I haven't met many vampires. My body is muscular but slender at the same time, I have curves were I didn't know curves could exist my whole body was defined, muscular, and slender. Although all those things surprised me the most were my eyes they are a breathtakingly beautiful ice white with hints of aqua blue and gold for feeding on animals. It was a bit hard to see though the ripped, muddy, and torn cloths I'm wearing and just on queue Victoria came in with my cloths.

"I see you're surprised, but you surely knew that you would be beautiful when you awaken right?" Victoria asked while setting my new cloths down.

"Well yeah but I just thought I won't be as beautiful as Rosalie, or any another vampire, I was just a plain human." I said lowering my head.

"That's ridiculous you are destined to be powerful, beautiful, loving, strong, and more, anyways Rosalie or any other vampire out there including me will never be as beautiful as you." She said catching me completely of guard and surprising me.

"Thanks Victoria, where's Laurent and Sam?" I asked her remembering that Sam and Laurent were with us before I blacked out.

"Laurent went hunting and Sam's with his pack , why don't you just take a shower first and get all cleaned up, I'll leave your cloths on the bed and when your done we should go hunting." She as I nodded and she disappeared out of the room.

I took a quick shower but made sure I cleaned myself off. I got out of the shower and wrapped a peached colored towel around my slender form and walked into my new room. I put on the cloths that Victoria gave me which were white shorts with butterfly designs on it and a green t-shirt that said bite me. _**Right bite the vampire/werewolf greatest idea.**_ I thought as I walked down the stairs admiring the beautiful design of the house. When I suddenly felt the movements again and I knew someone was behind me, but it was nothing like how Victoria, Laurent, or Sam walk like.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked without turning around, I knew he had stopped moving and was staring at me most likely in shock

"How'd you know I was hear that's impossible who is this Victoria?" the handsome stranger said with a thunder and lightning like voice when I got a good look at him.

He was more handsome than any vampire I've ever met but he was at the same hotness as Ed-HIM, he has soft yet spiky black hair that points in every direction with fire red tips, well built body he was caught between Emmett and Jasper's body built, he was taller than me about 6'6" and what surprised me was that he had golden eyes that had a breathtakingly beautiful blue swirl mixed in, and that meant he hunted animals like us._** I wonder why he would know Victoria, and why he said that it was impossible for me to see him or in my case feel him maybe he has a power.**_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt Victoria's movements coming towards the room.

"Who is he Victoria?" I asked her not taking my eyes off of him I case he attacked, it didn't matter that he was an animal hunter, I lost my father and I don't plan on losing another family member.

"Its okay carus unus he is a good friend and he helped us fight the newborns." Victoria said in a reassuring voice making me slightly clam down but not enough to let my guard down.

"I see you are a fighter your instinct is stronger than any newborn I have met and you even saw me before I put my shield down, oh I can put a shield around me or anybody around me so no one can see, or smell me and the other person that is among my other powers, but you some how did may I ask how?" he said looking towards me with curiosity clearly showing in his eyes.

"It's……….. Complicated by the way I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella Isabella is too formal." I said not sure how and if I should try and explain how I ………… saw more like sensed him.

"I see that means you've not yet to practice your gift and I'm Zack Night by the way and I'm an old friend of Victoria, she called and said she needed my help so I got here as fast as I could and just so we don't fight about my diet I've hunted animals all my life and when I found out Victoria changed diet for you I decided to stay a little while, and now I know why you changed your ways Victoria she truly is special in more than one way as well." He said as he locked eyes with mines and I found myself taking comfort in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Of course Bella is more special than she will ever know but for now Bella needs to go hunt before she knocks out, if you'd like you could come with us." Victoria said looking from me to Zack

"Yea sure why not." He said in a completely different tone he seemed to be the kind of person who loved to play pranks and have fun but would be dead serous when he wanted and I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

"Could we visit Sam when were done Victoria?" I asked as we ran though the forest at human pace.

"Sure he wanted to make sure you were okay in the morning but I guess you woke up earlier than we expected let me just call first." She said as she flipped out her phone and dialed Sam's number while I listened I heard the whole conversation but guessing it was that I didn't lose the more sharper hearing when I regained my sight.

(_Victoria italics, _**Sam bold**)

**Hello?**

_Sam? It's me Victoria Bella woke up earlier than we thought I'm going hunting with her and a friend don't worry he's a vegetarian, I'll take Bella over to La Push after were done_

**Okay just keep Bella safe and make sure Nala's with her she just left to go to Bella.**

Then he hung up, and I remembered about Nala. Then Suddenly Nala showed up, I slowed down and walked towards her as I knelt down and hugged Nala's beautiful white furred neck.

(_Bella italics, _**Nala bold faced)**

_Where were you when I was sleeping?_

**Don't worry little one I just went to see if the werewolves won't harm you.**

_What do you mean?_

**Well I'm your guardian so I must make sure you are not betrayed be anybody or will be harmed by anybody, oh and don't worry about Victoria, and Laurent they are fine, they actually feel as much protectiveness for you like I.**

_I know that but can Zack be trusted?_

**Yes he only wishes for a family to love and to love him it seems he thinks he's a monster but that's all I can tell don't worry little one he has no intention to hurt our family he also seems to care for you.**

_Wow that's just like Ed-Edward._

**You're recovering and I think he's here to help you, trust him I believe he will help you through this but for now lets hunt I don't like how it feels to see you in pain even if it's just a little.**

_Okay let's go._

"Why is there an oversized cat next to you?" Zack said just in time to see Nala pounce on him and a growl thundering from her chest.

_**I'm Nala Bella's werecat not an oversized cat do you understand that I can kill you as easily as snapping a twig just like those other newborns I fought they were so weak I barely needed to try, and if you ever call me that I WILL kill you, my name is Nala given to me by Isabella Marie Swan do you understand?**_

I heard Nala say to Zack who stared at Nala with a confused, curious, and……….. Impressed look on his face.

"Of course Nala I just wanted to make sure you were really a werecat it is an honor to meet a magnificent creature such as you." He said as Nala jumped off him and run to my side.

**He learns fast **

_It seems he knows about werecats._

**Not much it seems**

"Sorry about that." I told him as I held out my hand to help him up without even trying.

"No it was my fault it's just that I thought werecats were just legends but there you go and prove me wrong." He said as we both laughed.

"Where did Victoria go?" I asked once I noticed see was no where in sight.

"She went back to the house to get some things she told me to take you hunting them to La Push." He said as we looked in the direction of my house I nodded my head and ran deeper into the forest to hunt with Zack and Nala running right behind me.

I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I began to see everything in black and white again, and the auroras surrounding it. I saw everything in the forest well…… more like sensed. I sensed two bears about 2 and half miles away and ran towards them without going to fast so Zack can keep up. Nala could keep up with my pace no prob but Zack seemed to be having trouble right now as it is.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"There's two bears toward that direction." I told him without opening my eyes and pointed to the two bears.

"How'd you know they were here? We were too far for any vampire even newborn to know?" he asked curiosity flowing from his voice.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait until we get to La Push, so I can explain it to the pack too." I told him as I shifted into a crouch position and lunged at the bears, I quickly snapped both there necks and drank them dry. That's when I smelt them I closed my eyes and let my mind open up, yea I know it sounds like one of those stupid sayings but it's true. When I let my mind open up it feels like I can see the whole world without moving a step closer to it, all I have to do is concentrate on the persons aura, voice, look, or movements if there close enough. In this case I used there movements to guide me, and I found my self looking down at a family of hikers. I could see how each of them looked, but not what hair color or any color at all. A little girl had slipped and cut her leg on a strap rock. I felt like my bones were made of air and nothing more.

"What do you see?" I heard a voice say most likely Zack and I felt someone grab my hand then a gasp.

"What happened is everything okay?" I cried out not knowing what he was seeing and suddenly I felt like someone is here with me.

"Wow is this how you hunt, this is just…… amazing, I see how it would be hard to explain this but maybe this is the way to explain this just show it." He told me as if he had seen it before.

"Okay don't worry just calm down and picture yourself back with Nala and me and just let yourself into the picture." He said in a calm and soothing voice that made me feel at peace.

I closed my eyes and did what Zack told me to do. I felt the air leave my bones and opened my eyes to meet beautiful golden and blue eyes staring down at me. I don't know how long we were like that but when I heard Nala purr I knocked out of the daze and found myself in an odd position. I'm in his arms; looks like I fell down and he saved me before I hit the ground. He has his arms locked around me in a saucier protecting cage. I felt ………….safe in his arms although he was a total stranger I still felt same; maybe he's here to help not hurt.

"Sorry bout that" he said lifting me and turning his head so I couldn't see his eyes.

"No it's my fault I should practice more with my………… well how about heighten?" I asked him

"What's heighten?" he asked well I didn't really now but I just thought it would be an easy name for my power.

"Well my power isn't really a power it's more like heighten ability as such I named it Heightened or there's always other names we can go by." I told him not knowing what he would say.

"No that's brilliant cool power by the way, if you want I can help you practice, you know how I said I had the shield thing well it's not my only power I have a lot more but for now lets get to Sam." He said turning so he faced me with determined eyes.

I nodded and we were off, he seemed to be keeping pace with me.

(_Bella italics,_** Nala bold)**

_He must have been holding back when were running over here, now he looks like he can keep up with me even if I go full speed._

**Well what are you waiting for lets test him.**

_Alright _

I looked at Zack one more time before kicking the balls of my feet and taking off in incredible speed. I knew that if I were human I would be dead at the speed I'm traveling right now. When I looked back Zack was no where to be found. _Maybe I pushed my luck with him keeping up I thought but sure as hell Zack suddenly jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of me making me bury my feet in the ground to stop or else I would have hit him. One word HOW?_

"So it's a race you want alright then the border is 120 miles from here, how about we make a bet?" he asked a wide grin breaking onto his handsome face.

"Alright what are the wagers?" I asked I knew that if I was going to male it though this I couldn't let him see that I'm not confident.

"If I make it to La push first I can stay and travel with you guys and I get to be your teacher and if you get there first I'll show you all my powers and tell you ever weakness to ever power, Deal?" he said moving his hand for me to shake to seal the deal and I did.

"1" I said getting ready to take off

"2" he said doing the same thing as me

"3" we both yelled at the same time running off towards La Push.

I didn't even pay attention to the things passing me and even if I did I was moving to fast to see anything clearly. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, before I even knew it I was not far from La Push. I was close enough to see that the pack and some other humans were there and had stopped to see us racing. I turned my head to the side to see Zack right beside me not one inch behind not one inch ahead.

"Go Bells you can beat him!" I heard Jacob yell

We kept on running even though we past the border but we slowed down after a little while not wanting to scare any other humans that were coming in.

"Looks like it's you won, as inspected." He said not surprising me.

"I guess I have to show you all my powers but I warn you I have more than any vampire would believe." he said although it was hard to believe I just did I believed him.

"Actually you can stay with us as long as you want you're a good friend of Victoria's and it would me nice to have someone else in the family too." I said hugging him in a sister kind of manner he was surprised at first but then he hugged me.

"We better get going the curiosity coming off there body's are getting annoying." He told me as I gave him a confused look.

"Another power." Zack said and all I did was nod as we headed towards the pack.

(_Bella italic,_**Nala bold, **_**Zack italics and bold**_**)**

**Don't worry little one they will not shun you, they hold much love for you even though most don't even know you yet.**

_I hope so Nala they've been so kind to me and if they accept me then I hope they accept Victoria, Laurent, and Zack._

**They have I see you have taking a liking to Zack he seems to be protective of you but in a brotherly manner.**

_Yea I know that's why I feel like he's family already, you don't mind if he stays with us do you Nala?_

**As long as you are fine with it then I am too after all I can feel the love you already feel for him even if you seem like a little sister to him, you'll soon be the one protecting him.**

_I hope he doesn't get hurt tiring to protect me if he dose then send him some where he won't get hurt._

_**Now how am I supposed to protect you if you send me away little sister?**_

_What the Hell? Where the fuck did you come from, and how did you do that?_

_**Well it's a power that if I didn't practice with I wouldn't have been able to slip into your mind.**_

_Well………………. That's a bit awkward_

_**Don't worry was hoping you felt the same way with the whole I feel like you're my sister and you feel like I'm your brother thing.**_

_Thank god and welcome to the family._

_**No thank you I now have a family and a little sister to be overprotective with.**_

_Well we better head to La Push before we are late Sam would kill us._

_**Don't worry so much sis they'll love you I mean how can't someone love an angel.**_

_Thanks Big bro _

Dear Fanfiction readers,

Well that's all I got for now sorry for taking so long to update had a lot of homework and such. Anyways if you have any good names for Bella's dragon please post it on your comment and please say if it's a boy or a girl thank you to all who have been patient and to all who are mad at me please forgive me for taking so long you have every right to be mad at me. I hope I'm not confusing any on you and I hope I don't suck, but if I do there are always a lot better stories out there than mine so until next time.

With all the love of Twilight and Eragon in my heart, Hell's Angel Heaven's Devil __


	4. VOTE PLEASE FOR BELLA'S DRAGON

Okay People or Fanfiction readers I put some names up on my profile so you can vote for witch one you like. I don't know what to do because some people want a girl dragon and others want a boy dragon. Well we'll see witch one you like so please vote, thank you to all those who vote but not to push or anything but could you all vote quickly because I want to write up the next chapter, and so I don't get any of you mad not to be mean or anything if there's not enough votes I'll have to chose the dragon and it's name with help from my friends of course. And finally thank you to all who have helped me and I'll put your suggestions up for others to vote on.


	5. Nyx

Well this is my Third chapter hope you like it, and I'm really sorry for any confusion later on in the chapters. Just so you know there will be other Dragonriders in this story and if you'd like I can make one of the dragons you suggest into the story. Thank you to all those who have helped me chose a dragon and its name and sorry to those who gave me a name and a gender but I didn't use it, maybe you can make your own Fanfiction about your dragon. I'd like to thank MelissaRM, Vampiregirl345, and Magician Girl Mirani for giving me some great names for Bella's dragon you guys are the best!! So I dedicate this chapter to them thank you for your suggestions!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of Eragon or The twilight series

The dragon

Bella's Pov 75 years later

"Wow it's been 75 years since you were changed Bells" Zack said as we ran towards the forest.

"Yea I know, things are still surprising even with this period of time, but I'm happy it didn't." I said because it's true I liked being surprised when I get a new power or something like that.

"Yea you always come up with away to make Victoria and Laurent worry about you." He said with a wide grin braking onto his untouched appearance. _**What is he thinking about?**_

"What are you going to do?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes. _**Yep he's definitely up to something he has that glint in his eyes.**_

"What would make you think I was up to something my dear little sister?" Zack said with an innocent look in his face but his eyes still had that glint.

"Because you have that glint in your eyes and I'm your best friend/sister so I would know." I stated the obvious

"You'll have to wait and see." He told me before he teleported somewhere I could easily follow him but I decided against it.

(_Bella italics, _**Nala bold)**

_What is he up to?_

**Most likely doing something for your upcoming birthday.**

_Crap I forgot about that what should I do Nala?_

**Do as you wish it's your birthday, but I'm thinking about resting and playing some music.**

_Yea I feel like singing to my dad? _

**Yes why don't you go play it I feel that we both need to let our emotions out.**

_Okay let's go._

Okay let me explain what has happened since my change. Let's start with Charlie's death.

_**73 years ago**_

"_Come on Bella it's time." I heard Zack say as we walked out of our home towards the wolves._

"_You don't have to do this if you don't want to carus unus." Victoria said as she appeared by my side _

"_No I want to be there and tell him good by one last time." I said giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded._

_We began to run towards the grave yard that was specially made for my dad and others as well. Before we started the construction for the tomb Zack with some help from me used our powers to place Dad and Harry in a crystal coating so time could not ravish them and future generations would see how they looked like when they were living. The tomb was a one of a kind; it has carvings of wolves howling under the light of a full moon. When construction was done we placed then in the center of the tomb with an opening above them so the light of the moon and the rays of the sun could shine down on them._

"_I'm not a person who gives long speeches so I would like to say that we will forever remember Charlie Swan a great friend and an even greater father." Sam said as his eyes looked towards me with sadness." We would also honor a proud member of the council Harry Clearwater a wise council member and like Charlie a great father." He finally finished and walked down the steps as they lowered the bodies into the resting place._

"_Before we seal these graves I believe Bella has songs she'd like to sing for them." Sam said as he looked towards me._

_I slowly walked up the steps and stopped in front of the two graves standing in the middle of them. Zack levitated a chair up the steps for me to sit on._

"_I liked to dedicate this song to Harry Clearwater a close friend, who taught me that you should cherish each day like it was your last, may you run free under the light of the moon and the warmth of the sun." I said as I began to play my guitar. I always knew how to play but never told anyone until now._

_**(If today was your last day-nickelback)**_

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in  
If today was your last love day

_Once I finished the song I opened my eyes and saw that the Clearwater family was at tears and so were many others there._

"_This next song was a song my dad would always sing to me when I came down here when I was a little girl, he sang it to me every night, and now I'm going to sing it to him tonight." I said as I closed my eyes and began to play the guitar._

_**(You are my sunshine-**__**Elizabeth Mitchell)**_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.___

_**As I sang the last part of the song I heard dad sing it with me.**_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I finished the song and noticed that my face was soaked with crystal blue tears. I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was in tears as well, except for Victoria, Laurent, and Zack of course, but I knew that the expression on there face would mean that if they could cry they would be._

_After a few hours Nala, Zack and I were the only ones there. The air was thick with fog I placed my hand in the air and spun it in a circle until I used the water in the air to form a beautiful clear frozen rose. Zack had taught me how to control the four elements it was hard at first but I eventually got the hang of it. The easiest elements were water and fire yea I know weird, but the only reason earth was hard was because I had to learn how to bend it when I'm blind so when I practiced earthbending as Zack calls it, I didn't hunt which in turn I lost my sight, and air was hard because it's like your walking on nothing._

"_I love you dad." I finally said as I placed the ice rose on his grave._

_**Flash back done **_

Before I even knew it we were at the tomb. We slowly walked to the door and pushed the majestic doors open. We headed toward the light that shined down on dad's grave. I walked towards the wooden door behind the graves and opened the door. We had a room built here to hold instruments and other things that belonged to the people who died. I grabbed the guitar and sat down next to dad's grave.

"Hey dad it's been awhile since I've been here. It's been so long since you've died but so short too. The pack and La Push people are doing great even the Clearwaters are doing great they're all like family now so I'm never alone but I still miss you." I said while Nala sat down and curled around me, even though I haven't grown in appearance, Nala had grown even bigger.

"I just wanted to play a song for you since it's a full moon and all, I still remember how you told me the stories of the full moon and the Greek goddess of the night Nyx, I love your stories and I miss them too. I wrote this song after I remembered the story you told me about the dragons." I whispered while I remembered the story he told me as a little girl.

_**Flashback Third Person Pov **_

"_Alright Bella time to go to bed you have a long day tomorrow." Charlie told 7 year old Bella as he tucked her into the bed._

"_I want to hear a story first." Little Bella cried from under her thick bed sheets._

"_Alright, how about a story about a dragon and her rider?" Charlie asks Bella she answered with an eager shake of her head._

"_There was a time when the fierce and beautiful lands of Alagaesia were ruled by men astride mighty dragons. To protect and serve was there mission, and for thousands of years the prospered, but the riders grew arrogant and began to fight among themselves for power. Sensing there weakness a young rider named Galbatorix betrayed them and in a single bloody battle believed he had killed all, riders and dragons alike. Since then Alagaesia was ruled by Galbatorix. He crushed all rebellion including the freedom fighters known as the Varden. Those that survived fled to the mountains. There they prayed for a miracle that might even the odds against the king." Charlie said as something flashed though his eyes for a brief second._

"_Daddy are you alright?" little Bella said to Charlie_

"_I'm fine sweet heart, let's finish the story okay." Charlie said as he brushed the lock of hair from Bella's eyes_

"_The down fall of Galbatorix began with a young farm boy named Eragon who found the dragon egg without knowing it. Over time the stone hatched and Eragon was chosen to be the rider of a beautiful dragon named Saphira. Together they headed toward the Varden with the help of an ex-rider known as Brom and Murtagh the son of the foresworn the riders that joined the king. Later on Murtagh is captured and finds out that he is Eragon's half brother. With Eragon's help he escapes Galbatorix's grip and together they defeated Galbatorix's army and his dragon freeing Alagaesia from the fear and pain they felt when Galbatorix ruled, and once again Alagaesia was free but for how long is a story for another time." Charlie finished as he kissed Bella on the fore head and walked out of the room._

_**Flashback end**_

"That was a great story dad, I hope you like the song I wrote for it" I whispered before I started to play the guitar.

_**(Once in Every Lifetime-Jem) **_

_**It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide**_

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
How know you know deep  
Inside that your time has come

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
How know you know deep  
Inside that your time has come

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

As I finished the song I it felt like the air was filled with electricity. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of me, it was too bright that it blinded me, so I used my earthbending to feel what was over there but I couldn't feel anything. After the light faded way I found myself staring at a smooth stone that seemed to change colors from bright pink to pitch black.

(_Bella italics, _**Nala bold)**

_What do you think this is?_

**I don't know but be cautious it could be dangerous.**

_Alright if anything happens run to La Push and warn them, well here goes nothing._

I slowly moved towards the stone and made sure no one else was in 2 miles distance of here. I'm now crouching down in front of the strange stone, as I slowly picked it up I noticed that it changed into even stranger colors they are now mixed almost every color.

"What is this?" I asked Nala

"Who knows but for now let's bring it home, it's been a long day and even you need rest little one." Nala thought to me as I nodded and looked back at the stone in my arm, now that I noticed it was huge for a rock it was about the size of a small backpack. It would have been hard for a human to carry it but being a hybrid made it fell like I was carrying nothing.

"Climb onto my back if you run you might drop it and plus you haven't hunted you are still weak from the practice." Nala thought to me, strangely I didn't feel at all tired or thirsty, but there was no use arguing with Nala so I climbed on. Nala and I have gotten closer than anybody could have, we know were each other are even if we're states apart, we can even speak to each other at that distance. When I ride on here it's like we're one I know where she's going even if she doesn't tell me, but by far the most amazing thing is becoming one with her. Since I'm half werewolf and all I don't smell bad to either vampire or werewolf and they don't smell bad to me.

They always tell me that I smell great and it didn't bother them at all. When I change into my werewolf form Nala disappears literally, I have 10 times the strength, speed, hearing, sight, and about everything else from a normal werewolf. It turns out that when I change Nala's soul is put with mine making be a hell lot stronger. We also could use other powers as a werewolf as well like we can shrink small enough to look like a puppy but instead of just white fur I had night blue strips that look like sword cuts going down my back, legs, and tail it was pretty amazing. There is also something else, I can also turn into a mountain line that looks like it's the opposite of the wolf it's reverse night blue fur, white strips down the legs, tail, and some on the point my ears.

We reached the house in a matter of minutes. When we were close enough Nala jumped gracefully into the air and landed on our room balcony. We always left the window open so the moon could shine down on the bed. For some reason I was never able to sleep unless I was under the moon light strange I know.

I carefully placed the stone at the head of my headrest so the moon is still shining down on it. It took a quick shower and listened to music as I thought about the past years. I was knocked out of my train of thoughts when I felt people enter the house. I recognized the footsteps, I could always tell who the person is if I've seen then walk. Once I felt or saw it, I couldn't forget it. For instance if I meet a new student and he walks toward me I memorize the way he walks and thus can always tell who's walking towards me. Jacob and the pack hate that power because they could never sneak up on me oh well. Zack, Victoria, Laurent, Sam, Jacob, and about everybody else was here most likely for the baseball game. That's when I remembered the game.

"Hey Bells you coming?" Zack asked me as he leaned on my room door.

"Yea sure go out first I'll be there in a minute." I told him while I got my cloths and changed inside my large bathroom.

"Come on Nala lets go and kick there asses again." I told Nala as I put my cape on and grabbed my bat. She ran towards me and before she jumped out of the window jumped onto her back. Then we were off towards the field that was of course on the pack territory. Although we are on the pack territory, it is okay because Sam and everyone else know that we would never hunt humans. As we got closer to the field I felt three new players.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked when we finally reached the field but everyone seemed to tense up. That's when I smelled it three new werewolves. _**Please no.**_

"When?" I asked as I turned towards Chris 13, Sam and Emily's oldest son and my little brother, Dean 14, Jared and Kim's oldest son and my godson, and Justin 13, Leah and Kyle's oldest son as well as my god son, I know weird but I'm either the god mother or sister to the new generation of La Push pack.

"Um……..a few hours ago." Chris said turning towards Sam for help.

"We're leaving." Making every person there stop what they were doing and stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"Bella it's not a big deal, all we have to do is not get mad or frustrated." Dean said with pleading eyes.

"Please Bella just stay till Christmas it's a month away." Jacob ran over to me and said with puppy dog eyes and when I looked around I saw that everyone was doing it to.

"Fine but only till Christmas then we're gone I want you guys to grow up with a normal life for as long as possible." I sighed as Jacob scoped me up in a big bear hug.

"Okay lets play!" I shouted once Jacob put me down.

"Alright the first team is Bella, Victoria, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Kyle." Emily told us. "The second team is Zack, Laurent, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Ethan. Team one is up first."

"Okay Bella?" Emily looked towards my as I stared up at the sunny sky. My eyes turned a fogy white and my blue high lights in my hair turned white as well. When I controlled the weather my eyes and high lights always turned a fogy white and while I use the power like to keep it in a thunder and not rain stage my hair and eyes stay that way, but it isn't a problem as along as the people don't see my eyes, because most people think I just dyed my hair like that.

I'm up first, I watched as Zack through the ball up and down. Zack took his stance and through the ball towards me, but for some reason it seemed like he was throwing the ball at a human rate, but that was nothing like what happened next. When I hit the ball with all my strength it sounded like a thousand guns shooting at the exact same time. The ball flew across the field but it busted into flames before it could go any farther.

"What the hell was that Bells I've never seen anybody hit like that?" Zack yelled as he ran toward me.

"I don't know it was weird it felt like you were throwing the ball at a human rate so I hit the ball with all my strength and it turned into flames." I told him not knowing how to explain it.

"Damn Bella and I thought you could not get any stronger and there you go proving me wrong." Jacob said a grin spreading a cross his face.

"Wow" was all Dean, Chris, and Justin could say as I laughed at there expression.

"Come on Kim said that dinner is ready we better get going" Jared shouted a cross the field.

"Hey Bells you coming?" Sam shouted at me but I shock my head, no I had a lot on my mind right now.

"Are you sure?" Zack said walking to my side with a worried expression._** Still as overprotective as always I thought to myself**_

"Yea I'm tired." I lied and he knew that I did, we can read each other very easily no we're not dating but we're best friends and looks like Jacob noticed too. _**Damn and I thought having Destiny around would make him stop worrying about me.**_

"Hey Bells you sure? We could do something else then" Jacob said _**Great he wants to worry about me.**_

"Jacob I'm really okay and plus you still have that date with Destiny." I reminded him while I winked at Destiny and she mouthed thank you.

Destiny is actually a beautiful girl for a human not that its bad but it's hard to match a vampire's beauty when you're just human, I know the feeling. She's a Hawaiian which means she was born in Hawaii, yea it's weird being in one of the coldest places in the U.S, but she has normal colored skin, and is a rocken suffer, she's the one who taught me how to surf. We could surf because I would use my powers to make a small shield around Zack, Laurent, Victoria, and me so when the sun shinned on us the shield would keep the sunlight off our skin. She didn't age like the other imprinted girls none of them aged because of the imprint._** (In this story the girls who are imprinted on don't age.)**_

We got along like real sisters would and that just made Jacob even happier. Jacob imprinted on her when he saved her from a grizzly bear, but he was too late to save her family so now she's living with the Clearwaters. Destiny is 5'4" but looks like an ant next to Jacob, has straight blond hair, a slender figure and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. _**(Picture on profile)**_

"Thanks for setting up the date for him Elektra, he always finds away to make the date all weird but it is so cute at the same time." Destiny said using my nickname._** Yea I know confusing let me explain I got that name because…….**_

_**20 Years ago**_

"_Hey Bella thanks for letting me stay here I didn't want to bother Sue and the others since it's the anniversary of Harry's death…." She trailed off_

"_No big deal anyways I'm not going to let you stay with Jacob I love you guys being together and all but I don't think I'm ready to me an aunt just yet give me a few years." I laughed when her face got as red as a cherry._

"_Come on lets watch a movie which one?" I asked_

"_Um…… how bout Elektra?" she asked as if she needed to I love that movie. _ __

_We watched the movie until the lights began to flicker. Then it went out completely._

"_Must be a black out." I said but I was obviously still able to see even if other vampires couldn't see I still have Heightened._ _**(The power to see with feel like your very own sensor)**_

"_Come on Destiny how bout we go and check the lights." I told her, she gabbed my out stretched hand and followed me out of the house and around the back. When we got around back I felt about 12 people coming closer to us, I sniffed the air and it wasn't familiar it wasn't vampire, werewolf, or human._

(**Bella bold**, Destiny underline)

**Destiny there's people all around us if they attack I want you to stay behind me and grab the phone from my back pocket. Then call the pack to do a patrol and what ever you do don't run just stay near me so I can protect you**

I understand but what if you get hurt protecting me?

**Don't worry about me just stay close Nala will be behind you so she'll protect you too and plus if I let something happen to you Jacob would never forgive me.**

Okay I got it and thanks Bella I will always feel safe near you

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I asked turning towards the woods and making sure Destiny is behind me, Nala growled behind me and crouched down in an attack position._

_"Destiny get on Nala." I whispered loud enough so she could hear. _

_Destiny got on Nala and she was lifted off the ground._

"_We're here for you, either join us or die." A dark cloaked figure said as he emerged from the shadows._

"_What if I don't pick one?" I asked shifting into an attack position._

"_Then we'll choose for you….. Kill her!" he shouted and 10 shadowy figures spurn from the tree tops._

_I dodged the first two who lunged for my throat and quickly used my earth bending to make a wall around Destiny and Nala to protect them. I spun around and grabbed the two men by their necks before throwing them into the two that were running at me. Suddenly one of them appeared behind me, but because of my power I knew exactly where he was standing. That's when I felt a sharp knife at my throat. I grabbed his wrist before he had time to slash and gripped his arm out of his socket. He was using Sais so I grabbed the sai in his gripped off hand and spun it in my hands before throwing it at him, hitting him in the forehead causing instant dead.__**(Pic on profile)**__ His body dropped to the ground with a thud. I quickly ran towards his dead body and grabbed both of the Sais using them as a weapon. There were nine left including the leader. They seemed pretty mad that I had killed that guy._

"_This is your first and last warning if you leave now I won't kill you, but if you don't then you'll end up like your friend over there." I said giving them each a death glare._

"_Like we'll give up that easily, you can't take us all down, but you can try it'll make good practice for my men, killing that girl and mountain lion would be fun too." The leader said as his men laughed at me. __**You're so going to regret saying that**__**no one threatens and tries to kill my family, this is so on.**_

_All of them started to run towards me, as they pulled out their weapons and tried to strike at me, but I was too quick. I appeared behind them and slashed them in the back with the Sais. The leader didn't look so happy that I was beating his men so easily. Hey that's what happens when you have a power like mine and keep on getting more, plus I have trained in many different fighting styles to back it up. I was fighting off two men when I heard a scream, it was Destiny! I wasted no time I stabbed both guys at the same time and ran towards the grumbled earth wall. Nala had already gotten out and were trying to fight off the two that were attacking her, but it was hard to fight them off without getting Destiny in the way._

_I flipped the Sais so that I was holding them on the pointed side. I lifted my arms up and throw the Sais hitting the two guys square in the back. I ran towards Destiny to make sure she was okay; I knew Nala was okay because if she was hit I would have felt it. Zack told me that was because I had such a close bond with her it said in the books that it was common that the werecat and their masters had close bonds and were spiritually connected. She didn't get hurt but it I was still mad that they even tried to hurt her she was like no is a sister to me._

"_Hurt anybody I love or even go after them and I'll hunt every one of you down and kill you!" I growled at them as the ground shock, but in seeing my anger they retreated. So I did the thing that was in my head that moment I went after them and killed every one of them, well not everyone of them the guys got a few of them mainly Jacob because he was furious that they tried to hurt Destiny. In the end Destiny slept at my house so we could watch her since we didn't need sleep and about everyone of the pack members took turns patrolling the woods in case some more came, the ones that rest took naps at our house and ate some food that me and Leah cooked up. I was cooking the pancakes while Leah got the table ready for breakfast. I felt Destiny get out of bed and walk to the rest room before coming down to the kitchen._

"_Good morning Electra, Leah." Destiny said as she sat down at the table. Leah and I looked at destiny with questioning looks, then we looked at each other._

"_What did you just call me Destiny?" I asked placing her plate of scrabbled eggs, toast, bagel, and juice on the table._

"_Well you know how we were watching the Electra movie then the attack with you using the sais and all you looked like the legendary Electra but way younger and prettier so I just thought of the nickname since you call me Laka." She told me using the puppy eyes that I couldn't refuse. (Laka is the Hawaiian goddess of the forest and sometimes love)_

_**End of flashback**_

So that's how I got the nick name, and her nick name well if you guys can't figure out why I gave her that nick name then you need to pay attention.

I was on Nala's back again, as we headed home. When we got home I took a quick shower and went out on the balcony to sketch a little. It was something I always did to clear my mind. I drew a picture of the full moon hovering over the forest and for some reason I felt like this picture was missing something important.

That's when I heard a cracking sound coming from my room. I quickly walked into my room expecting someone to be there but there was no one. That's when I saw the stone it had a crack on the side of it, it wasn't a stone it was an egg. The egg rocked back and forth, I was so amazed that I didn't notice the egg rocking to the edge of the headrest before it was too late it dropped to the floor with a loud cracking sound. I rushed over to see if the egg was in pieces but I wasn't. The egg had more cracks but it still rocked make and forth it looked like it was trying to more some where. I watched it for awhile until I realized it was trying to get to the balcony. I picked the egg up, careful not to drop it and walked to the balcony. I got down on my knees and placed the color shifting egg in front of me. Another large crack appeared on the egg. Then a fragment of the egg fell broke out before the whole egg broke to pieces, revealing the animal inside, but I didn't know what it was as I looked at it while it swayed back and forth trying to gain balance.(Pic on profile)

_(Bella italics,_** Nala bold)**

_Nala what is it?_

**I believe it's a dragon, but that's all I know little one I've heard of legends of an another realm full of dragons and dragon riders, but I've never heard of a dragon in this world.**

_Just like the story dad used to tell me of the legendary dragons and their riders of how they fell and rose again with the help of Saphira and her rider Eragon. Do you think they are true?_

**I'm not sure but for now lets keep this to ourselves even from the others we don't want this to bring any harm to them.**

_I agree _

I looked down at the small white colored dragon it was so cute. That's when I locked eyes with the amazing creature. His or her eyes were like mine they changed how weird. It stretched it neck out towards me and without noticing it I stretched out my hand to touch the fascinating creature. My hand was just above its head. It lifted his or her head and when we touched a blinding white light was all I saw before I feel into a deep slumber but a good one it was warm and comforting but I didn't have a quiet slumber it was like a warm voice echoing in my head that kept on saying Nyx over and over again, it felt like this name was mine but not mine at the same time. What can it be? Was what I asked my self before letting the tiredness take over my body?

I awoke the next day lying on my bed. When I turned the other way I saw the small dragon leaning on my side and like it knew I was awake it woke up.

"Hey there I don't know where you came from or who sent you but I think we were meant to be together. What do you think?" I asked the small dragon and like I knew what it was saying it growled with a feeling like it said yes. It was weird I knew what it was saying without hearing the words; it was more of a feeling than anything maybe this was something like what I have with Nala.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" I asked the dragon and the same thing happened I got the weird vibe or feeling that the dragon was a girl.

"Okay then how about we give you a name? Let's see how about Natasha…Selena…Raven…Star…" I kept on giving name after name but she didn't seem too like any of them. That's when I remembered the name echoing in my head last night.

"Okay this is a great name how about Nyx?" And like I had wanted the dragon loved the name it was like she was born to have that name.

"Alright then Nyx it is and what a unique name I'll have too look it up." I told Nyx. Then I looked at my right hand it had a strange mark that went from my palm and up my wrist. _**(Pic on profile)**_

"Look at what u did." I said to her but she knew I didn't mean it in a bad way a more, what happened to my hand was it because of you kind of think.

"Well we'll just find out later on then." I said to Nyx as I picked her up and placed her on my lap. _**My life takes another wild turn, I wonder how much more my life will change, but maybe it's for the good.**_ Nyx looked up at me with a look that said she understood. Well at least I have you, Nala, and everyone else with me. I was knocked out of my train of thought when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Bells we are going to visit La Push and hang out with the pack you in?" I heard Zack say though the door.

_(Bella italics, _**Nala bold)**

_I should go they might get suspicious?_

**Yea that would be best I'll take Nyx somewhere in the forest, I can say with her and I can hunt for our food.**

_Okay that's a good idea take Nyx to the waterfall, I'll get ready and meet you there._

Then Nala and Nyx we off to the waterfall. This is going to a long week.

_**Okay that is what I have so far. Please forgive me for updating late my dad keeps on taking the lap top to work so I can never have it at home, but what can you do, thank you to all those who are patient with me. I will try to update soon since I'm out of school on JUNE 18 yea and we don't have summer school not that I need it but my dad makes me go. **_


	6. A Past Revealed

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My family had another fight and the cops came again then I found out that I'm moving again well let's just say I'm having some family fights, and I don't know when my next update is or if I'm evening updating anymore, and just to make it even better I'm moving to my eighth school for eighth grade, so yea I'm a little depressed, and I'm truly sorry to those I have and will disappoint. **_

Zack's power- it shifts he has five powers each month and then it changes the next month and so on so forth.

_**Oh and hopefully I'll get the Cullen's into the story in the next chapter**_** (if I update)**_**, but if I don't it'll definitely be in the following one and I'll start using the ancient language. **__**In Eragon there's a witch named Angela so you guys don't have to ask how Angela is a witch and Ben is a witch too because he worked with Angela and eventually fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, Inheritance Series, (I think that's what you call it) or Avatar the last air bender ideas, (no I'm not using any of the characters just a few of there ideas like the four elements) **_

_**A Past Revealed**_

Bella Pov

"Hey Bells you coming down to breakfast?" Zack asked though the door.

"Yea give me a second." I told him and with my vampire and werewolf speed I changed. **(Pic on profile)** I ran down stairs and gave Victoria, Laurent, and Zack a good morning hug and ate my breakfast.

"Hey what are we doing with the pack today?" I asked him knowing he would say something like bike riding or something else that was dangerous to humans but fun to us.

"You'll have to wait and find out little sis." He laughed ruffling my hair.

"Fine, I'll take my mustang I don't want you to mess up my car with what ever you guys are planning on doing." I told him as I grabbed the keys to the keys to his 350z Nissan and though it to him. (Pic on profile)

We got into the cars and headed towards La Push. Once we got there we saw the whole pack waiting for us with motorcycles. _So we're going motor biking damn I should have brought my motor bike stupid Zack._

"Why didn't you tell me we could have brought our motor bikes?" I asked he but he didn't look me in the eyes and I knew insanity that something happened.

"What did you do!?" I said feeling angry beginning to build up that he did something without telling me.

"Well while you were visiting your father I kind of went into the garage and I took the red motor bike out for a drive and when I was putting it back in the garage I accidentally teleported it into the garage but I forgot there were the others in there and I kind of teleported the bike onto the others and it caused a small harmless fire that I put out." Zack told me with an I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-do-it voice.

"You did what!?" I screamed and made everyone and I mean everyone jump out of shock.

"I'm sooooo sorry Bells please I'll fix them all of them and I'll buy you better ones just please don't be mad at me." Zack pleaded

"Fine but you have to fix every last one of the bikes and you can't touch any of the cars except the 350z Nissan." She told him as he nodded his head looking down at the ground. Then I suddenly felt the vibration coming from my pants pocket, it was my phone I must have left it on vibrate when I found Nyx. When I looked at the caller I.D. my mind instantly became confused because it said mom was calling but that was impossible she and Phil had died long ago, but it might be one of there kids.

"Hello?" I asked even not knowing what to expect.

"Bella I know you must be confused right now but you have to know your in great danger where ever you are make sure its around a lot of people preparedly humans and not to go home until me and Phil get there don't worry we know about the vampires and werewolves thing but we know things that you don't know so please follow what I just told you and make sure Zack is with you." She too quickly answered and hung up. I stared down at the phone confused.

"Who was that?" I turned to Zack who had a questioning look on his face and saw the same look everybody else's.

"Wrong number." Was all I said trying to hide it from the guys

"No you're lying I can feel it, and your also giving of a confusing aura did you even know who was on the phone with you?" _**(His power for December is Empathy, teleporting, seeing though solid objects, blocking, and cloning) **_

"Okay yea I know who it was but I rather not talk about it until Victoria and Lauren are here." I said to Zack giving him the drop-it-look.

"Alright guys lets get the show on the rode I don't have all day….. well I do but you get the idea." Zack yelled making all the guys go into there I'll win you stage I don't understand how guys can be competitive one moment and the next be best friends.

For the next few hours we raced on the bikes and just hung out like normal teenagers for once. I mostly hung out with Destiny and Kim because the guys were debating on who should be the team leader and because I just didn't feel like biking today. At about 6 p.m. we all packed and went home most of the guys were taking the girlfriend or wife out to eat since they had spent most of the day with the boys. Zack and I raced each other home and this time he won. There's was never someone who always won the race with me and Zack there is always a fifty percent chance that you would win and who ever got that extra 1 percent in won so it would be very random but it also gave us a challenge to push ourselves and see who would win.

"When we got home we saw to new cars that for sure didn't belong to any of us. Before we got into the house I stopped Zack to tell him who was really on the phone.

"Wait Zack you know the person on the phone early today?" I asked knowing that he would remember and he nodded

"Well I know this is going to sound weird but it was my mom Renee I don't know how she is still alive because she hung up before I could ask.

"Well, we'll find out when we get home, but what ever it is just now that me, Victoria, and Laurent will always be there for you, we all love you." He said with a big smile spreading across his face as he in gulped me in a loving hug.

"Thanks big bro and you know that I'll always be there for you too." I replied kissing on the cheek

"Ewwww girl gaudies." He faked trying to make me laugh, and well let's just say I laughed so loud I thought I was going to turn red.

"Come on Zack let's get this over with." I signed as I reached for the door knob, when the door swung open and there standing in all her glory Angela Weber, but she looked exactly like when she was in high school.

"Angela how?" I asked with my mouth hanging wide open like a gapping gold fish.

"Let's get inside this is going to take a while." Angela said disappearing into the house; I gave Zack a questioning look before walking into the house to the living room to find Sam, Laurent, Victoria, Renee, Phil, Jacob, Ben, and Angela.

_**Zack Pov**_

"Bella, Zack you two are finally home why don't you both take a seat." Victoria said in a surprisingly calm voice. I felt the strange emotions coming off of each of them Phil and Victoria were cautious, Sam and Laurent alert, Renee, Ben, and Angela nervous. _**This must be big if the pack isn't here means Sam thinks they can't take what ever there going to tell us.**_

We both sat down across from Renee, Phil, Ben, and Angela. This I must say was strange because they didn't seem like vampires or werewolves. _**Well let's just see what you guys are.**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Once Zack and I were sitting down I saw that Ben was also there and like Angela hadn't aged much but looked some what different. Angela is taller than she was about the same height as me now and still had brown hair that seemed to shin under the lights, she also has full lips, but the most strange yet beautiful thing was that her eye color had changed from brown to a beautiful smoky fog color that seemed to have some waves of every color in them it was much like mine but my eyes only turn fogy when I control the weather and all in all she could fit in with the vampires perfectly if it wasn't for the eyes and beating heart. Ben has also changed but looked some what the same as well he too could fit in with vampires, his black hair now looked much darker and his brown eyes are now a beautiful dark forest green and he is also taller, he's about an inch or two taller than Zack's 6'9" form.

"Don't freak Bella, Ben and I know what you are and Ben and I not what you think we are." Angela said before I could even get a sentence out. I stayed silent and stared at her for a few more seconds before saying.

"Then what are you guys?" I asked

"Well Bella first of all you should know that we all know about vampires, werewolves, and just recently your guardian Nala…. Oh and of course we can't forget about your dragon have you found out his or her name yet?" Phil said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yea I have her name her Nyx and how do you know about her I barely found out about her this morning" I asked but then I noticed that Zack had suddenly moved farther away from me. _**Oh no I forgot Zack I didn't tell him about Nyx even though we tell each outer everything and I mean everything he's my big bother/ best friend, I'll fix that latter. **_

"Well it's a little confusing so let's start with what we are." Mom said as she dug though her bag and brought out the most beautiful and ancient looking book I've ever seen. It has a dragon on the cover and seemed to be worn out but the thing that made me seem even more interested in this book was the symbol surrounding the dragon it is the same as the tattoo oh my hand. So out of interest I pulled the glove on my right hand off and there just as I had found it this morning the tattoo of a dragon going from the palm of my hand to my wrist.

"Wow that's so cool so where is your dragon anyways B?" Zack said using the nickname he can only us.

"Yes Where is your dragon Bella it would be a great honor to see your dragon, why don't you call her and Nala while your at it." Angela said which surprised me that she knew I could talk to Nala in my mind.

(**Bella bold, **_Nala italics)_

**Nala come home and bring Nyx, mom's here and she knows something that has to do with Nyx**

_I'll be there in a second _

Then Nala suddenly came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of me, but Nyx was no where to be seen.

**Where's Nyx?**

_Just wait_

Like someone called her Nyx swooped in on her beautiful wings and landed gracefully on my lap. Looking up at my and sent me a feeling that asked how her flying was.

**That was great Nyx nice entrance**

Nyx gave off a feeling that told me she was shooting for a surprising entrance.

"So this is your dragon, merely a hatching yet it can fly, showing potential already." Angela said surprising me.

"Not to be mean but how do you guys know about Nyx and well everything." I asked yet another question for the mysterious night.

"Well how can I tell you this……. I'm not your biological mother." Renee said sending my mind into a tornado of confession

"Wait I'm adopted so…. Charlie isn't my real father?" I managed to chock out as Victoria comforted me.

"No, no Charlie is your real father….. Okay lets start over, Bella do you remember the story that your dad told you when you were little the one about the dragons and dragon riders?" Renee asked very cautiously

"Yea why?" I asked unsure what that had to do with the topic.

"Well what your dad said in those stories was true…and well there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it the ex-rider Brom is your father Charlie Bella." Phil said throwing me another curve ball. _**Wait did he just say dad was a dragon rider and that he actually went though all those things. No that can't be they were all stories just bed time stories.**_

"Wait if that's all real than why didn't he tell me and if so are there other dragons?" I asked confused.

"Because he was trying to do what we are trying to do protect you, but he knew that you would have to learn about it someday so he told you it in a story kind of way so you wouldn't freak out and yes there are other dragons but not in this world." Phil said trying to use a calm voice

"That is also why we came here although it seemed like we have been living there our whole lives, we came a few weeks before you did, and all we did was change the memories of the people in the town, so we could protect you when your ascent was coming." Ben said causing my already confused state to become a total chaos. Zack sensing my confusing send me calming waves and pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching as I lend on him for support.

"Wait so you came here to protect me?" I asked surprise clearly showing in my voice.

"Yes we did and are." Ben said in a serious tone.

"You said to protect me but protect me from what, if you know I'm half vampire and half werewolf then you should know I can take care of myself especially when I have Nala and Zack with me 24/7" I asked not seeing the point in that the more I'm aware of the world the more I can be prepared right?

"Okay so dad was a dragon rider, but what dose that have to do with me?" I asked

"Bella do you remember the legend about the Night rider and her dragon?" Renee asked me,

_Flash back third person Pov_

"_I want a bed time story daddy please pretty please with a cherry on top?!" Bella pouted looking up at her dad with her best puppy dog eyes._

"_Okay Bells but after this story lights out you have your first day of school tomorrow." Charlie laughed at his loving daughter_

"_Okay which one does you want to hear sweet heart or do you want a new one? Charlie asked looking at Bella but already knowing the answer._

"_A new one, I want to hear a new story!" Bella shouted happily_

"_On the night when the moon and Earth align with Mars and Saturn the Dragon of the night will find her rider and together they will stop the foreseen evil that will turn the worlds to ash and fire. The rider will bring peace between two immortal enemies and bring the creatures of myths and legends out into the new world. She will go through many trials that may seem impossible but with the help of friends and family she will concur them and bring peace too the worlds. The journey will be long and hard, and along the way she will try too do thinks that seem foolish but like I would say one part brave three parts fool." Charlie said kissing Bella on the forehead before turning around and heading towards the door._

"_Good night sweet heart let the angels of the north, south, east, and west watch over you in your time of need." He whispered to his already asleep daughter. _

_FLASHBACK END_

"Yea I remember the story, wait the story was about me wasn't it?" I cried hoping that it was not true.

"Yes Bella the legend is about you and your dragon, but theirs a lot more you must learn about it, the story your father told you was a shorten version." Angela said grabbing my shaking hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Your father is very proud of you Bella." Phil said surprising me

"Wait did you say "is", but how I thought he died when the newborns came?" I asked

"He faked his death because the shadows were coming and he had to leave, but he knew that if he suddenly vanished you'd go and look for him, so he faked his death and leered the shadows away from you and since were on the topic of you and the pack." Renee said placing her hand on my knee before looking at Sam, Victoria, and Laurent.

"Bella if you don't forgive us we understand but all we ask is that you listen to our side of the story." Victoria said sadness emanating from her voice.

"Bella before I changed you me and Laurent weren't ourselves the whole James thing was out of our control it was in the shadows control. You might not remember but when you were little me and Laurent were always watching and protecting you under your father's orders, but when you were about 7 the shadows found you while you were visiting your father for the summer, and we went after them to make sure they didn't get back to there master and tell them were you are, unfortunately we were captured, but thanks to Angela's magic they couldn't see our memories but they could control our bodies that's why I attacked you, but by the time Angela got there you were on the brink of death so I changed you but the things I told you were all true I've know you since the day you were born, and you're like the daughter I've never had." Victoria said and without a second thought I jumped into here arms as tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm not forgiving you guys because there's nothing to forgive." I cried as Laurent hugged both Victoria and I.

"Okay if dad's an ex dragon rider than what are you guys not to be rude but I just need to know." I asked once I got myself back together.

"Well Bella I know that this might seem impossible but we're witches." Angela said causing my mind to yet again ask more questions that didn't come out of my gapping mouth.

"So witches are real, can someone fill me in on all of this please." I begged

"Wait I got it." Renee said as she disappeared upstairs, and when she got back she held in her hands a large old book that had strange writing all over it, and when she got closer I saw that there was a dragon that was wrapped around a sword on the center of the cover, it looked like a beautiful ancient treasure, and when I opened the book my eyes took in the beauty that each page held from the outline of the page to the gorgeously written words that screamed magical, and with each page you would discover something beyond your wildest dreams and how reality became fantasy and fantasy became reality.

"Who dose it belong to Renee?" I asked without removing my eyes from the beautiful book

"It belongs to your father he told me to give it to you when I came to see you." Renee said causing me to look up with curiosity clearly showing in my eyes.

"Wait how did you know I found Nyx now and not before?" I asked not taking my eyes off the book on my lap.

"Well Bella all the things you need to know are in that book so how about you go up to your room and look through it we'll give you some privacy if you want." Victoria said looking at me with loving eyes.

"Angela, Ben, and Zack would you like to go up to my room with me?" I asked

"Sure B." Zack said as I turned to see Ben and Angela's answer but they weren't there, but once I turned towards the stairs I saw them waiting at the bottom of the steps eagerly. I smiled and grabbed there gloved hands leading up the stairs and into my room. Where we found Zack comfortably sitting on the edge of my king sized bed petting Nala who was lying next to him. I smiled and use my telekinesis to move to chairs near the bed to for Ben and Angela. Most of the powers I have are mind based like the earth bending, and telekinesis.

"So you two are witches?" Zack asked sitting down on the otherside of the bed where zack wasn't.

"Yea we're witches as crazy as it sounds." Ben laughed witch caused us to laugh.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Zack said earger to now the abilities they have.

"Well we can do almost everything but it takes a toll on us. For example if I freeze time for about five minutes and teleport too a different place my powers will become weaker when I use it again to teleport back you see the difference from your powers and are powers is that you can us it for as long as you want but our powers are limited we can't keep on using it, we can use it to it's fullest extent but after that we black out because the use of magic makes our body weaker, but as we sleep it recharges and we'll be back to full strength once we wake up." Angela said but it seemed that she didn't tell us everything because Ben started.

"There's also what would best be described as levels like a beginner magician or witch can only us simple spells like moving a rock or starting a small fire, but if they use a spell that there body and mind can not handle then it will cause the person to black out or even die so using magic is a very hard thing to do because you must keep on practicing until your sure you can handle the spell but it is possible all you have to do is practice and make sure your body and mind is strong so it can handle the after effects of the spell." Ben finished explaining. _**So magicians or witches can do about anything but it also has a limit, that's a good thing to now.**_ I stared at the wall behind Ben and Angela when I noticed a picture of Renee and me on mother's day when it hit me. _**If Renee isn't my mother than who is?**_

"Do you know who my mother is?" I asked as they gave each other a quick glance before answering the question.

"We only met your mother once when she was giving birth to you, after you were born she disappeared and we never saw her again, we didn't ask your father because we knew he didn't want to talk about her but we also knew that your father knew where she went. You were entrusted to Angela, Victoria, Laurent, Renee, I, and later on Phil." Ben sadly said as Angela came and sat on the bed beside me and stocked my cheek with her thumb, love and kindness shinnying in her gorgeous sliver eyes.

"Your father told use many times of how you looked much like your mother from your appearance to your personality and we have said many times of how you are much like you father as well from appearance to personality." Angela softly said but loud enough so everyone in the house could hear. I smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug which she immediately returned, we didn't let go of each other as well felt other join in with the group hug, and when we finally let go I turned and found that everyone was now in my room, Nyx who was sitting on my lap, Nala, Zack, Angela, Ben, Phil, Victoria, Laurent, Phil, Renee, and Sam who all had huge smiles on the faces, and eyes that shinned with love.

"Bella would you like to tell the pack or wait a little longer?" Sam asked coming over to me and took Angela spot when she left to hug Ben.

"I think I should tell them before they see Nyx and freak out" I said giving him a reassuring smile before turning to the balcony to see Zack already telling them to come though his thoughts. Zack and I didn't have to talk we just knew each other like no other but we are and will forever be only friends or siblings.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." He told me as he grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs to find the pack waiting impatiently for us.

"So Zack called you here so I can tell you guys something ever important and will be another never tell anyone thing so please don't freak out." I begged as each had a face of curiosity and caution. I Sat down with Zack on my left and Nala on my right in front of everyone.

"Well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just show you guys." I said as Nyx flew from my room and landed on my shoulder staring at the pack with caution incase they take her the wrong way. The pack sat in shock as the room filled with an eerie silence. It seemed that Jacob was the first to get out of the shocked stage and asked with a surprised voice

"Bella what is that?" Jacob asked without taking his eyes off of Nyx.

"Well this is my dragon Nyx." I stated as everyone slowly but eventually was brought back to reality.

"Wow Bells you didn't tell us you had a dragon this is so cool!" Paul said breaking the tension in the room. You can always count on him to say something like that when there's tension thick in the atmosphere. Earning a smack on the back of his head by Seth and a disapproving look from Sam.

"Soooo you guys aren't freaked out?" I asked tiring to make sound casual.

"What! Why would you think we would freak we know about werewolves, vampires, hybrids, and now a dragon I wouldn't be surprised if witches are real too." Jacob and Leah came over and gave me a reassuring hug. I guess since they did mention witches I'll tell them about Angela and Ben.

"You guys know how you said you wouldn't be surprised if witches are real too… well they are real, this is Ben and Angela they were friends with me when I was human when I moved here to live with Charlie, and well it turns out that there witches." I said bringing both of them into the living room.

"Wow you two are witches?" Jared said looking at Ben then Angela.

"Yea and you guys are werewolves?" Ben said as everyone erupted with laughter.

"Cool so now we have werewolves, vampires, a hybrid, and witches." Paul stated lamely

"Since you're all here we also have something to say that will be entirely up to your discussion Bella." Ben said as everyone in the room became silent.

"Okay since all of you know about dragons and there riders then you should know that the riders need to go into training so they can learn how to use spells, and Bella must do it as well, but the thing is that it's to dangerous to train you here and Nyx will also need more space to fly and grow in a place where no humans are. So we ask you Bella if you are willing to go some place else to train?" Angela asked as the tension in the air became suffocating. I stared at everyone in the room and thought about all the things that are happening and going to happen. If we don't leave than they'll never have normal lives and kids, well as normal as possible when you are a werewolf and have vampire friends.

"We're leaving." I stated as shock once again formed on there faces.

"What! No you can't you can train here and we can help too so why leave!?" Seth yelled tiring to convince me but I won't budge.

"No we are leaving, you guys need to stop phasing and have normal lives get married, have kids, and not have to watch out for us." I cried as I stared at each of them, knowing that they knew I would not change my mind. Sam came up and decides to ask even though he knew the answer.

"Yes guys we'll visit and sent pictures and cards and talk on the phone." I reassured them

"Yea but it won't be the same with out you guys, who will we play our pranks with us and bail us out?" Leah said as she ran to me and cried into my shoulder as I returned the hug and promised to visit often, and spend some girl time with here like they do every week.

"If that's your choice then you know that you'll always have a home here, all of you have a home here, you better keep your promise." Sam demanded as I nodded with a sad smile on my face, while he gave me a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you Bells what will I do with out my best friend? How am I going to tell Destiny that our match maker is leaving?" Jacob asked as tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. I pulled him into a hug as he sobbed into my already tear trenched shirt.

"We're going too miss Bells make sure you tell us where you move to and all the cool things you do so we can sent you letters too, and make sure to come to our weddings, you'll be the first one to be invited." Seth said smiling with tears soaking his face as he joined in the hug as did the others.

"Yea Bells make sure you come to the weddings and send us letters." Jared said

"Can we help you pack and drive you to the airport if you're using one?" Leah begged and I nodded as she pulled me up the stairs to start packing.

_**Laurent Pov**_

_I finally feel at peace not having to hide our past from Isabella. She has grown into a beautiful person, she'll for fill the legend without a drought and Zack, Victoria, Ben, Angela, and I will be by her side though her journey, when she needs us and when she doesn't we will stand there and think of all the good she will do and be proud to call her family._

"Laurent are you going to start packing?" Victoria asked knocking me bringing me back to reality. 

"Oh yea thank you for reminding me, where are we going?" I asked Victoria as I walked up the stairs with Victoria on my tail.

"Angela didn't tell me where but as long as Bella is safe I'm fine with it." Victoria said motherly

"I agree but I need to visit the Volturi and make sure they still don't know about Bella, and Zack." I told Victoria reaching my room and began packing. It didn't take long with my vampire speed to help and because I didn't have as much cloths as the others, but Bella and Victoria would go and by me cloths every once and awhile. I remember how Bella said that when she was human she hated shopping but now she likes but isn't obsessed with it. She and Victoria bonded while shopping is the big reason she liked going, and with Victoria, Emily, Leah, and Destiny's help she improved her fashion sense extremely.

"Are you done Laurent?" Bella asked leaning against the door frame, with a small smile on her face.

"Yea are you and Zack done yet?" I asked getting up and carrying my stuff done stairs and placing it in my car.

"Yep he's bring his things down and I already but them in my baby." Bella sang as she danced to her baby, which is a hand made Lamborghini. I said hand made because Bella built it and fixed it so it is possibly the fastest car out there. Bella and Zack usually made there cars since they bought the blue prints and then twiked it too put a little of there own style into it, they even did there own paint jobs. Zack use to build cars when he was human and it helped him bond with Bella. When they first meet they were shy and barely talked but they would sit quietly in the same room and read a book or listen to music and when Zack started building cars again Bella volunteered to help and like I said helped the relationship. So now they go to each other about everything, there even closer than I would have ever thought.

"Good, I'll go help Victoria with her stuff, the pack should be here soon." I told her before jogging up to Victoria's room to find her room already empty.

"She already finished and is talking to Emily in the front." Zack told me as he carried the last of his boxes down the stairs. I followed behind him to find the La Push community there, and everyone had come to say bye for now by the promise Bella and Zack made to the pack.

_**Bella Pov**_

_**I guess it's time to say bye, I'm going to miss the La Push people and the pack, and at least I can still send letters and stuff like that. I hope they don't worry about me, I hate it when people put there lives in front of mines. I can take care of myself anyways; they should worry about people who have a reason to worry about. **_

"Hey B La Push is here to say bye to us." Zack said with a smile but I knew behind those sunglasses his eyes held sadness that was one of the many things we have in common we always wear sunglasses because although we can act calm and cool on the outside when you look at our eyes you can tell what we are truly feeling. I nodded and grabbed my sunglasses _**(Sunglasses on profile)**_ Zack is the only one that knows about the whole showing your emotions in your eyes thing and I'm the only one that knows about his. When people ask why we always wear sunglasses we always say that the light hurts our eyes even though they know where lying they got the vibe and left us alone. Most humans stir clear of us because we give off a cold and too serious kind of personality.

I walked out the double doors to find that the La Push _**(Means pack and humans)**_ people are waiting outside with a big banner that says "We'll miss you to much, please don't go!" I laughed as they all gave us the puppy dog face; even Destiny and Kim are doing it.

"Thanks for tiring but we're still going, but you know well visit as long as you guys want us to." I said with a huge smile on my face as I ran to Destiny, Leah, and Kim and pulled them into a group hug.

"I'm going to miss you the most Destiny, who is going to help me get Zack in trouble?" I joked as I say the fake hurt expression on Jacob's face when I said I was going to miss, Destiny the most.

"I know I'm going to miss you too, and you too Zack." Destiny said as tears washed her face. I whipped them away and went to talk to Leah and Kim.

"We're going to miss you Bells, now we don't have anyone to beat up the boys for us." Kim whined as she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Bells I'll keep them in line for you, and just promise to visit and tell us about where you went, and if you can't then sent pictures and letters or e-mail." Leah cried as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I promise and make sure to keep my bikes and house safe." I grinned as she exploded with excitement.

"You're giving us your bikes and the house!" Leah yelled as all the boys raced over and looked at me.

"We since we're leaving and you guys are always here, I thought it would be cool to turn the house into a club house or something so you guys can hang out there while we're gone." I said as Destiny and Kim jumped up and down with joy.

"Thank you so much Bella and I keep your rooms open so if you guys come back you can just move back in." Leah said and I knew ideas we're already running though her mind.

"Cool we can use the house, we can put a pool table in it and-"Paul wasn't able to finish because I said

"But Emily, Kim, Destiny, and Leah will be the decorators they decide where to put all the things and here Emily this credit card is linked to the La Push account I made for you guys it doesn't have a limit so buy what ever you guys want, as a goodbye gift." I told Emily and gave her the card but she didn't take it.

"Don't Bella we should be giving you the gift not you giving us the gift." Emily argued

"No Emily it's not just for the pack, it's also for the soon to be born twins, and next generation of La Push Shape shifters." I begged Emily but I knew when I mentioned her soon to be born twins, I would win. She sign but nodded and pulled me and Zack off to the side lines to talk to us.

"Bella, Zack you know that I'm pregnant with twins and ones a boy and ones a girl and I wanted to ask if I could name them after you two, I was thinking Isabel and Zatch so can I?" Emily asked nervously but I was nearly at tears. I pulled her into a soft hug no wanting to hurt the babies.

"It would be an honor to have my little sister named after me." I cried and turned to Zack knowing his answer. After Zach meets me and the pack he became really close to Sam and Emily because they were always with me and so was Zack. Sam and Zack really bonded when Zack joined the police department with Sam and Zack became a son he never had, soon after Sam dropped the alpha title and passed in to Jacob who now leads the pack and is a great leader, and Zack took his spot until the pack adjusted to having one less pack member.

"Of course Emily I would love to have your son named after me." Zack said with a smile that seemed to grow on his face.

"I'm going to miss my two children, but I'm also going to get two new ones I'm sad but happy at the same time." Emily cried placing a delicate hand on her stomach as Sam hugged her from behind, when he came running to us.

"Don't worry Sam while come for the babies' birth, all you have to do is call us." Zack said giving Sam a hug.

"I wouldn't miss my brother and sister's birth for anything." I said to Sam and Emily as I hugged them for the last time before leaving.

"Alright Paul try to be good and don't stress Emily out its not good for the baby that means you too Sam." I laughed as they did too

"Destiny make sure you keep Jacob in line." Zack told Destiny as she giggled and Jacob put Zack into a head lock and messed up his hair. We said our last good byes to La push and the pack at the air port as we boarded the plane to Japan.

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've been working on my other story and it just took some time and then I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to do it all over. Anyways I don't know if I will update or not but I'll try so please forgive me for taking so long and thank you to all those who gave me positive comments they we're the only things that keep me going when I wanted to give up so thank you. **_


	7. I'M SO SORRY!

OMG I am so sorry for not updating but my lap top charger broke and my baby brother Kyle ripped off half the keys so I'm typing with half the keys missing. Yet again I'm so sorry for not updating please I would be very grateful if my readers forgive me, but if you guys don't I completely understand. I'll try to update soon hopefully, but this is a warning that I will make a lot of mistake since I'm typing with only half my keys. Again I'm VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!!!


	8. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Thank you for all the great reviews I would firstly like to say that I am able to start writing again and hopefully update by next week. Here is some critical information

**I have decide to change Bella's dragon's gender from female to male I hope this doesn't confuse anyone it's just that the way I picture the story will be is better if Bella's dragon is male however if you are against this please post it in your review and I will also have a poll on it thank you to all those who took there time to read this.**


End file.
